pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pseudo Wiki:Singapore GPS
Introduction Singapore is a very tiny country right at the edge of the Malaysian Peninsula. It is to the south of Malaysia, and to the north of Indonesia. After being occupied by various countries including Japan and England, it was finally liberated in the late 60s, to which it then uses its newly created freedom to create one of the most prosperous countries in Asia; so much then that it is one of the Four Asian Tigers. But is it what we call the Great Power Status? We will find out in this. Singapore's GP Status in an Economic view Singapore is a large city in the Malaysian Peninsula. It has extremely high GDP when compared to its nearest neighbours. It has also a very low unemplyment rate. Its rate of inflation is comfortably average, with a high Consumer Price Index (which indicates how much a person is willing to spend). From the above, one can easily conclude that it is of Great Power, and its currency's high exchange rate with the United States Dollar testifies that. However, the high exchange rate may hamper further progress. The reasons are: Singapore's GP Status from a geographical point of view The reasons are numerous: The first and most important thing is that Singapore has an enormous advantage to its neighbours when the subject of geography is broached. Being right on the tip of the Malaysian Peninsula, it is bordered three sides by the sea, and the sea is mighty convenient when it comes to transportation. It is certainly much easier to transport very large numbers of good through the sea than it is to ship the lot through land, so having more water is certainly better. It also has a very strong government structure, heavily stealing borrowing from already-major powers, the United States in particular. A strong government structure can coordinate the distribution of just about anything, whether it is income or bananas. With its strong relationships with its neighbours, Singapore can get away with a lot of things, such as levies, bonuses and such that is almost completely unimaginable to anyone else. Having such a good PR is almost required in order to have a GPS. Singapore's GP Status from a cultural point of view Being in the crossroads of the north and the south and Asia, Singapore is a giant melting pot of cultures, like New York or Los Angeles is in the United States, such that in the end its culture is not any more than a poorly plagarized version of everyone else. Contrary to most cases (rather unfortunately), this is considered a good thing and it will somehow ensure that everyone's culture is represented, no matter how poorly. This is of course the only way that it would work. Because of its melting pot status, Singapore is well known for its outsourcing abilities, and by that we mean that it will continually drive people from all over the world to itself. Especially with its relations founding principles, http://www.mfa.gov.sg/internet/foreignpolicy/foreign_policy.htm it is in an excellent path of working with the world. Singapore has a lot of public housing too. More than four out of five people living in Singapore lives in public housing flats ever since they began in the 1930shttp://infopedia.nl.sg/articles/SIP_1585_2009-10-26.html. Giving public housing may raise public morale and contribute to better work attitude and therefore productivity. It also has a good education system, which may also contribute to its potential GPS. However, Singapore's notorious for being more rigorous than army drills and there is relative lack of freedom in the oddest of cases, such as the banning of durians in the MRT (!) and other such things. However, it may just be the local (or government?) idiosyncracy. Methods of aquisition of data To support the above hypotheses we shall have to make observations. These observations and data collections will either validate or invalidate the supposed statements (quite obviously, it cannot do both or neither. Or take a third option.) First, to see its outsourcing capabilities we shall go to a public housing estate and gather data on the ethnic backgorund of some of the residents. This is achieved by a questionnaire that asked them about their background, such as where had they come from, why did they move here and if for any circumstances Singapore suddenly lost ties with Malaysia what will they do. As over 85% of Sinapore lives in a public housing estate it is suprisingly very easy to have a fair mix of people. That same questionnaire could also achieve the answering of the question of whether Singapore really takes other countries' culture and tout it as (part of) its own. However, to truly answer that question, we may also go off to Chinatown, where there is a lot of ripping off to be seen, mostly from China (if it wasn't obvious enough.) however, there is more than one facet of Chinese culture, we can also examine which parts were taken, which parts were left out, and which parts are hopelessly mixed with other cultures. We may also examine the law books for any odd cases of laws that seem utterly arbitrary (if we can), as well as to see if there is any sort of justification to it. Finally, we shall examine how the schools work there by observation and check. References